1分遅れ un minuto tarde
by Zutto
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Tsukasa se hubiera tardado un poco solo un poco en reaccionar a una de sus rabietas? ¿hara que eso cambie la decision de makino?   6to capitulo arriba, y casi al final
1. UN MINUTO TARDE

Este es un one-shot, de hana yori dango, mi primer hyd, aviso, es del action live segunda temporada 6 episodio (esa seria su ubicación) la he visto como tres veces pero a mi me hubiera gustado un makino-hanasawa y de eso se trata, el titulo en romaji es "ippun osoire" o lo que es lo mismo, un minuto tarde

¿que pasaría si Tsukasa se hubiera tardado un poco solo un poco en reaccionar a una de sus rabietas? espero les guste

1分遅れ

A veces… los días, aun no siendo muy agradables resultan ser maravillosos, hacia frio y aun siendo una persona de elite como era y teniendo la ropa fina que vestía sentía frio en las mejillas, pero tenia un calor abrazador en las entrañas… ella le había hablado, a el y solo a el, en ese dia que aunque parecía cursi, por primera vez veía que era perfecto.

Dos pequeños escenificaban la escena primordial de ese día; una niña entregando un chocolate, sonrió, si, estaba bien que otras personas compartieran la dicha de verse siendo elegidos por su mujer ideal, por lo menos en ese día. "Su majestad" podía permitirle ese lujo a las masas; al fin y al cabo, el también lo disfrutaría.

Y entonces… su voz

- Gommen ne, ¿te he hecho esperar?

- iie, acabo de llegar

Estaba bien que llegara tarde, su sonrisa lo reflejo estaba feliz, quizá mas que eso

- tienes algo que quieres darme ¿verdad?

Jamas lo veía, la obviedad en su cara, su entusiasmo a flor de piel, si fuera anuncio luminoso las palabras dirían "DAMELO YA ANDA QUIERO MI CHOCOLATE" pero ella supo fingir

- yo… no estoy muy segura – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- no te preocupes – contesto – solo corre y damelo!

"¿Habré hecho mal?" hablo su cabeza "quizá no debía de haberlo hecho hoy" pero tenia que hacerlo, metió la mano en su gaveta, y con delicadeza sus dedos se cernieron sobre aquel objeto, casi sintió su corazón detenerse, casi se vio a si misma cerrando los ojos, pero tan rápido como cuando lo decidió, tan rápido como se vio a así misma… en la lejanía entregando aquel valioso objeto de su corazón.

- eh? – fue la expresión de el

Ella bajo la mirada, estaba temblando, su mundo se desmoronaba pero no podía verlo a el, la voz de Shigeru se metió en su cabeza y entonces conservo la postura

Veía todo de lejos, como si no estuviera ahí, como si todo fuera un sueño le vio a el abriendo la pequeña caja y también, segundos después, sus labios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- te lo devuelvo – dijo ella – quiero ponerle fin definitivo a esto… eso es lo que significa – no sabia de donde salían las palabras, pero por alguna razón, salían con demasiada facilidad

- ¿me estas bromeando? – oyo decirle

- he pensado mucho, sobre muchas cocas y… esta es mi respuesta… llegaste demasiado tarde… después de herir a tanta gente…no podemos estar juntos y ser simplemente felices….

La decisión de terminar, normalmente la tiene uno de los dos, pero que las cosas se queden así, es cosa de los dos, a veces, una reacción una palabra o una acción puede frenarlo todo, a veces, el no hacerlo termina el numerito, y le pone ponto final.

Fueron solamente pocos segundos, ni siquiera los conto, solo espero unos segundo y después…

- Ya ne! – dijo con una sonrisa y alejándose sin ver atrás, Quizá un segundo mas, y todo habría cambiado, el hubiera hecho algo… no supo, jamás lo sabría, tomo el celular, y el auricular le impidió oír lo que pasaría después

¿Has estado en esos momentos? ¿cuando sabes que ha pasado algo, pero que tu cerebro parece que no lo ha podido entender? Momentos en que pareciera que el mundo ha cambiado totalmente en un segundo y pareciera que no lo has visto pasar…

- Dejate de rollos! – grito como si estuviera aun ahí, aventando por el puente aquel dije de Saturno - ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE SOY PARA TI? – pero ella ya no estaba, ni Saturno tampoco - ¡Makinoooooooooooooooo!

El viento helado volvió a cubrir el lugar, esta vez, no solo sus mejillas sintieron el frio…

- ¿estas segura… Makino? – dijo la voz por el auricular

- um – expreso – estoy segura Hanasawa Rui

- Esta bien… ahora voy – su mano cerro el celular, con cierta indecisión nada propia en el

Ver simplemente su nombre en el teléfono le hizo a su corazón detenerse pero la forma en que oyó su voz, le hizo comprender que algo había pasado, sonrió, a veces hay que esperar, no apresurar las cosas a que sean el en día en que todos creían "perfecto". El dia perfecto es, cuando sucede.

- muy bien, ya estamos listos – dice Rui cargando el ultimo bulto – hay un pequeño departamento pertenece a la compañía de mi familia, ahí estarás bien, lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le siguió los pasos

- prometo compensarte de algún modo Rui – dijo ella caminando detrás suyo, mientras ve por ultima vez la casa de Tsukasa, la distracción hace que ella no vea que el se ha detenido a verla con una sonrisa

- Ya lo has hecho – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática acercándose a su cara

- Eh! – exclamo con su típico aire desconcertado

- Rui – dijo el ampliando la sonrisa amable solo a unos centímetros del rostro de ella – así dime desde ahora, eso es todo lo que quiero Tsukushi

El frio no se fue, ni se iría jamás, viendo a su amigo así, tan cerca de la mujer que amaba. Sus pantalones estaban mojados, al igual que su vestimenta, aun con un Saturno en la mano, el frio le calaba no en la ropa mojada, si no en el corazón…

FIN

Um, lo se da para mucho mas, aviso, pongo sobre aviso, a mi también me lo parece, y cosas nuevas se cruzan por mi cabeza, pero por favor, véanlo como un one-shot, puesto que soy muy mala con los fic's largos y jamás los acabo, solo muy pocos asi que por favor no se hagan ilusiones, mejor apinen de este pequeño fic, ¿que les parece?


	2. SIN PRESION

Aclaraciones, lo que esta en cursivas es pensamientos y recuerdos; las +++ son cambios de escena (los enter´s no sirven de mucho)

SIN PRESION

Le escena se había detenido para el, por culpa de la lejanía que tenia el de ellos dos, y la cercanía en que ellos estaban el no había podido distinguir, ¿acaso, se habían besado?

- Makino! – exclamo Tsukasa con un aire de enojo - pero… que pasa?

Ella alzo los hombros y bajo la cabeza con su típico aire tímido tratando de no hacerse notar

- Okaeri! Tsukasa… solo le he ofrecido a Makino un lugar donde pueda quedarse sin molestar a nadie – se adelanto Rui con aire despreocupado

- pero ella… alto… quieres decir… contigo – dijo tratando de hacer que Makino le vea

- NOOO! No como crees – dijo Makino saliendo de sus cabales – Rui solo me ha ofrecido un lugar en donde quedarme, fuera de su casa claro – dijo casi en un mormullo

- ¿Rui? pero… estabas aquí – dijo el confundido – ¿Por qué?

- de hecho ella solicito mi ayuda – respondió Rui tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

- pero ¡Makino! – camino hacia ella con premura

- Konban wa! – oyó la voz detrás suyo, y como si fuera una especie de hechizo se quedo en el sitio donde estaba, aun lejos de Makino

- Shigeru-san – exclamo con sorpresa Makino al reconocer al visitante - buenas noches

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la escena, su prometido, la mujer que amaba, y el mejor amigo de los dos, y unas maletas: Domyoji, Makino, Hanasawa, maletas, no lo podía entender, pero su característico humor gano la partida al desconcierto

- ¿pero que pasa aquí? – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Acaso Hanasawa Rui y Makino Tsukushi han decidido fugarse juntos? ¿Vienen a contarte las buenas nuevas Tsukasa? - Dijo abrazando a Tsukasa por el brazo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a los chicos

- NO! – reacciono alarmada Tsukushi, ese día el universo debía de estar con ganas de hacerle perder la cabeza, puesto que otra vez tenia que defender su virtud – no Shigeru-san, te equivocas, no es nada de eso! – dijo con una sonrisa, forzada al verla abrazar a Domyoji

- eso seria divertido, pero no es el caso; – dijo Rui volteando a ver a Makino - bueno es tarde ¿Makino? – ofreció la mano para que lo acompañase

Makino vio por un segundo a su amigo, algo en la forma en que la miro le hizo entender que si en ese preciso momento ella hubiera dicho "no, me quedo" el no la hubiera contrariado, habría aceptado su decisión, así que asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano para caminar a la salida, juntos.

- ¿No se ven hermosos juntos ellos dos? – dijo Shigeru volteando a ver a Tsukasa y confirmar su reacción, pero el no hizo ningún movimiento

Veía como su amigo le abría la puerta del coche a Makino, y en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que el le había dicho apenas unos días atrás sobre su comportamientos con ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí cara de mono? – dijo después de un momento saliendo de su abrazo

- Ya te lo he dicho – dijo con total clama – no soy cara de mono, soy tu prometida y tu esposa, pronto

Pero el ya no la escucho salio al pórtico de su casa a ver como Tsukushi y Rui se iban en el deportivo de este, sintió el pequeño dije de saturno en sus manos, por primera vez en la noche, pensó que no debió de haberlo sacado del río.

- debo ser sincero contigo, crei que no me hablarías el día de hoy – dijo Rui con toda clama al volante – me sorprendió tu llamada, aunque no fuera como lo había deseado – sonrío – pero me alegra que me hayas hablado

- Hanasawa Rui – dijo Makino desconcertada

- solo Rui por favor… pero – dijo el decayendo un poco su animo pero tratándole de ver a los ojos – has hablado con Tsukasa, ¿no es así?

- esto… -dijo ella con timidez – Um – asintió - le he dicho que llego tarde, que no podíamos simplemente regresar como si nada hubiera pasado…

Rui sonrío y vio al frente

- eso quiere decir que aun tengo una oportunidad

Makino abrió los ojos, sonrojándose al instante y bajando la cabeza como acostumbraba; el había dicho "aun tengo una oportunidad", no había aludido que al haber rechazado a Tsukasa quería decir que lo había elegido a el, esa era algo que instintivamente la tranquilizo; solo el acelerador hablo en ese momento

- Ahora Que estamos solos, creo que deberíamos aprovechar – dijo Shigeru tratando de jalarlo a la planta alta

- Shigeru! – dijo el zafándose del abrazo – debemos de hablar

- ¿por fin me diras que me amas? – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora enfrente de el, haciendo un ademán muy seductor, que al chico no le paso por alto

- No! Debo ser sincero, tu sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos yo…

- lo se, me amas – volvió a abrazarlo y jalarlo a la recamara pudiendo caminar unos segundo hasta que el se detuvo

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA! – Dijo el empujándola con enojo - ¡ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO!

- Pues no quiero oírte – dijo ella tomando su abrigo y caminando a la puerta

Salió de la casa con una decisión inquebrantable, pero con lágrimas en los ojos…

- bien llegamos – dijo Rui abriendo la puerta del apartamento

Makino se quedo petrificada, pero no por la ostentosidad que esperaba, si no por la ausencia de esta, y es que siendo Hanasawa Rui uno de los F4 había esperado que este lo llevara a una suite presidencial en un hotel, que mas que hotel se pareciera a un castillo, repleto de sirvientes dispuestos a servirle en cualquier momento, incluso si solo estornudaba, pero no fue así, aquel departamento solo era conformado por una nave principal, que servia de comedor y dormitorio al mismo tiempo, de una pequeña cocina y un pequeño baño, un closet estilo oriental y nada mas, un departamento de estudiantes, tan común en Japón.

- pensé que estarías mas cómoda en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta riqueza y pensaras que debías pagarme –volteo a ver a una desconcertada Makino y sonrío - este lugar puede servir como tal, así no tendrás que decir que me debes algo – volteo a ver a departamento – es demasiado pequeño como para eso

- um – fue todo lo que alcazo a decir en su desconcierto

¿Que mas podría decirle? pareciese que solo Rui la había entendido, incluso en la casa de Domyoji se sentía incomoda, aun viviendo en un ático con cosas viejas aquello era mas de lo que podría pagar ella sola, además de vivir con Domyoji y enzima de arrimada, ya su mente había estado tratando de ver como pagarle a aquel chico.

Pero Rui, había obrado de manera totalmente distinta que cualquiera de los F4 o sus allegados, solo el pareciera que sabia como se sentía en esta situación, o en cualquiera en la que ellos le habían ayudado, y le había ofrecido algo con lo que ella no se sentía en deuda, estaba mas que agradecida, y volteo a verle con una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias Ha… - se vio interrumpida por el dedo de aquel chico, que se inclinaba para verla a los ojos directamente, aunque peligrosamente cerca

- Ru-i – dijo con una sonrisa – solo Rui, me complace ayudarte, no lo había hecho antes, por que se lo incomoda que te sientes al no poder valerte por ti misma o por tu familia, pero ahora lo pediste tú, quiere decir que confías en mí y eso me alegra mucho. El apartamento es poco – volteo a ver el lugar – pero te no te sentirías bien si fuera mas grande ¿verdad?

- gracias… Rui – dijo ella en respuesta

- bien, hay un futon en el armario, y cobijas también, y la mesa tiene su kotatsu, creo que estarás bien, mi casa no esta lejos, cualquier cosa que necesites solo márcame y vendré en seguida ¿bien? – Volteo a verla – bueno ¡oyasumi nasai, Makino Tsukushi

- Oyasumi nasai Hanasawa Rui

La puerta se cerro tras el, el era su primer amor, por un segundo pensó si le seria posible volver a sentir lo que sintió por el, pensando en lo que el le había dicho y lo que había hecho, se cuestiono, por que en ese segundo le pareció tan imposible…

- Ma-ki-no – susurro Rui fuera de los apartamentos, a unos pasos de la ventana de Makino Tsukushi, sabia cuanto la quería Tsukasa, pero también sabía cuanto la quería el, y pelearía por ella, como le había prometido

CONTINUARA

Jeje se lo que dije jajaja pero pues como también dije, me llegaron muchas ideas cuando termine el capitulo y escribi sin parar, debo de adelantar a los que se animen a leer este fic, que ya lo tengo casi terminado, jajaja asi que todo parece indicar que si lo acabare JAJAJAJAJA

Bueno espero les guste


	3. JUEGO CRUZADO

Aclaraciones, lo que esta en cursivas es pensamientos y recuerdos las o_o son cambios de escena (los enter´s no sirven de mucho)

JUEGO CRUZADO!

- ¡¿has visto eso? – expreso Yurika con total desconcierto

- esa binbojin bajando del auto de Hanasawa Rui ¡Como es posible! – dijo casi chillando Erika

- sera posible? ¿Acaso esta saliendo también con el? – dijo Minako con total terror

Las tres chicas gritaron a todo pulmón, al igual que todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la entrada de la Eitoku

O-O-O

- Muchas Gracias Rui, no tenias por que traerme – dijo ella inclinándose para agradecer el gesto, el había pasado por ella en la mañana y habían ido juntos a la escuela

- tenia que venir a la escuela de todos modos, – dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto – ¿tienes todo? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa - ¡Gambare! Ne? – ella volvió a asentir y entro en la escuela con premura

O-O-O

- Entonces es cierto, tu y Makino están viviendo juntos – dijo Akira a la hora del almuerzo

- no – dijo seriamente – ella esta viviendo en un departamento de las industrias de mi familia, jamás haría algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda

- y sobre Tsukasa ¿que pasara con el? – cuestión inclinándose en para mostrar una postura mas decidida

- lo ignoro – dijo recargándose a su vez para mostrar lo contrario a su amigo– Makino hablo con él el catorce de Febrero, realmente no se que pase, para serte sincero, no me siento aliviado de ningún modo, Tsukasa no se rinde tan fácil

- hablando del catorce, ¿has sabido algo de Soujiro?

- Soujiro, no, nada – dijo algo incrédulo por la pregunta

- desde ese día no se nada de el, tampoco contesta el movil

Oyeron los pasos sobre las escaleras y voltearon a ver instintivamente, Makino venia subiendo por las escaleras tomando una llamada en su móvil.

- um, esta bien, si entiendo jefa – cerro el móvil y volteo a ver a los chicos que ahí se encontraban – ohayo no esta por aquí Nishikado-san?– dijo algo desanimada cuando ellos negaron con la cabeza

- ¿ocurre algo Tsukushi? – pregunto Rui con preocupación

- Yuki, la jefa me ha hablado y me ha dicho que ella no ha ido desde el 14 de febrero

- ¿ella también? – dijo Akira sorprendido, mientras que Rui pensaba que pasaría

U_U_U

**NDA: seguro los seguidores saben bien como sigue esta historia, no quise quitarla puesto que mi historia es mas o menos la misma pero con algunos cambios, por ahora, a los que saben bien de que va mas o menos la historia, he puesto las líneas de arriba como aviso lo que sigue es un resumen de lo que paso en el capitulo de Hana Yori Dango 2 cap 7 salvo con el claro cambio que quien acompaña a Makino es en esta ocasión Hanasawa Rui (después de todo es un T&R)**

Makino y Rui estuvieron caminando por la cuidad buscando a Yuki y a Soujiro, al principio de manera infructuosa, solo sabiendo que al parecer el primer amor de Soujiro había sido desde siempre la maestra de la ceremonia del te de Yuki, Incluso Rui le conto a Makino acerca de la historia de los dos

Durante todo el día, Tsukushi y Rui caminaron juntos por todos lados sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos, ella se sintió bastante aliviada de ir con él a buscar a su amiga, la confortaba mucho y en ratos la hacía reír, en ratos procuraba aliviar su preocupación, no podía pedir más ni menos, eso era algo que caracterizaba el salir con Hanasawa Rui el hecho de estar en total conformidad a su lado, pero… "¿salir?"

U_U_U

Tsukasa caminaba por las calles transitadas de Tokio, como siempre sin esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a la chica que iba tras de el llamándolo incesantemente sin tener ninguna respuesta de su parte

- matte you, Tsukasa espérame!

Entro en un establecimiento, sin pensar en la opinión de su acompañante, y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas, y solas del retaurant, solo espero a que Shigeru se sentara e hiciera una pequeña protesta

- ¿por que me traes como loca detrás de ti todo este rato? estoy tan cansada – dijo ella sentándose, en la mesa descansando así del calzado alto que traía

- Shigeru, dejemos de hacernos tontos – dijo el viéndola con determinación – tu sabes que yo amo a Makino Tsukushi

Shigeru dejo de frotar sus cansados pies y se sentó de manera retadora viendo a Tsukasa

- y tu sabes que somos prometidos, por que sin la fusión de nuestras familias, el imperio Domyoji se va a la ruina – sus ojos mostraban furia

- por eso quiero hablarte, quisiera que hubiera una forma de poder hacer la fusión sin tener que casarnos para ello

- estas de broma – dijo ella seria – mis padres no lo aceptarían

- Makino esta alejándose de mi, ella a terminado conmigo, si así se le puede llamar, Rui, el quiere estar con ella, yo una vez le prometi que si al final Makino lo elegía a el, yo me haría a un lado – sus ojos expresaron la misma tristeza que tenia el día que Tsukushi se había ido de su casa

- ¡¿quieres que yo me haga a un lado? ¿A que espere pacientemente que Makino elija a Rui y así tú vengas conmigo?

- no, no iré tras de Makino hasta que ella elija, pero no quiero que nuestro compromiso sea una traba, una vez que elija, si no soy yo, me casare contigo

- No aceptare la propuesta, hasta que decidas salir conmigo todos los días hasta que eso ocurra – tal vez no era un buen plan, pero así podría intentar ganar mas su corazón y convencerlo de que era una gran mujer

Tal vez ambos arriesgaban más de lo que debían, pero así, la guerra no seria tan encarnizada, pero con todo y el trato, ambos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza ¿a quien elegiría Makino?

O-O-O

Sentada en un parque de Tokio, junto a Rui se encontraba Makino, estaban descansando, después de haber buscado todo el día a Yuki, por los alrededores del a torre de Tokio, esa era la información de Akira les había proporcionado; por lo que habían descubierto Soujiro, donde quiera que hubiera ido, se había ido en moto, lo cual hacia un poco mas difícil su búsqueda.

Makino había recargado su cuerpo en la banca, estaba apacible, a pesar de no encontrar a su amiga de la infancia, contemplaba con animo el cielo nocturno de Tokio, fue grande su sorpresa cuando sintió la cabeza de Rui recargándose su hombro pero después de que el susurrar un "gomen" ella no hizo nada por alejarlo, en contraste, volteo a ver un árbol cercano a ellos, donde alcanzo a ver a un grillo que estaba en el árbol, quedo maravillada cuando este empezó a chirriar a pesar de su cercanía.

- ¿es hermoso no? – pregunto Rui, haciendo que Makino se sonrojada – me refiero al sonido de los grillos – río

- um – dijo ella asintiendo

- me gusta oírlos en las noches, les llamo, los violinistas de la naturaleza

- es verdad Hanasawa Rui toca el violín, ¿me pregunto como tocaras?

- ¿no lo has oido? – Dijo tratando de ver su rostro – habrá que corregir eso – Rui contemplo un poco hacia el cielo, y después sonrío – recuerdo, el dia en que Tsukasa y yo empezamos nuestras clases de Violín – rio

- ¿Domyoji sabe tocar violín? – dijo ella algo sorprendida, al ver que quizá no sabia mucho de Tsukasa

- uum – negó Rui – lo dejo ese día, el maestro se atrevió a decirle a Tsukasa que no tenia oído para la música, así que el rompió el violín en el parabrisas del auto del maestro, teníamos seis años entonces, es una lastima, el violín era de muy buena calidad

- que increíble carácter tiene ese chico – Exclamo alarmada – entonces, ¿además del piano no toca otro instrumento? ¿o tiene otro hobbie? Que no sea golpear y destrozar

- hobbie – sonrío de buena gana – si, toca la guitarra, habla varios idiomas, ¡mal claro esta!, sabe muchos deportes y hace rompecabezas, pero golpear le ha ganado a todas

Ambos rieron con ganas

- supongo que… le conozco menos de lo que creí – dijo ella desanimada

- parte de la naturaleza del matrimonio y de cualquier relación es justamente esa, la de conocerse, y mas en la clase alta, así que no es una buena justificación para separarte de el si aun lo quieres – dijo Rui con total sinceridad

- Rui – Makino vio al chico con gran desconcierto

- Anda- dijo levantándose de la banca – busquemos a Yuki, ahora es lo mas importante. – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar -Yo se que estas confundida, sobre que hacer pero lo peor que puedes hacer es tratar de justificar su separación, yo planeo conquistarte, Makino – dijo con la mirada decidida - así que no me afecta que sigas queriéndolo al el, de cierto modo también me quieres a mi no?

Makino bajo la cabeza con timidez, en su gesto acostumbrado, mientra que con su seguridad característica, Rui la guío consigo a buscar a su amiga.

Lograron por fin localizar a Yuki gracias a Akira, que uso las influencias de los Yakuzas a su favor, pero cuando la encontraron Yuki se encontraba agotada, por lo que la llevaron al departamento donde estaba viviendo Makino.

U_U_U

Fue ahí donde Yuki las contó acerca de lo que había pasado el año anterior con Soujiro y como ella se había interpuesto entre Sara y el. Ahora ella buscaba el lugar donde un año atrás Sara-chan le había pedido a Soujiro que se vieran, para así saber algo acerca de el, ni Rui ni Tsukushi se metieron en lo que ella buscaba, pues así les había pedido ella, ambos confiaban en ella

Llego el dia siguiente y con el la noticia de que Yuki había encontrado el lugar donde Sara había esperado a Soujiro el año pasado, gracias a Tsukushi y Rui el se entero que Yuki lo estaría esperando al DIA siguiente, a pesar de la indecisión de Nishikado, al día siguiente el se entero que en verdad Sara lo quería a el

En la zona VIP de los f4 estaban tomando un café Akira y Soujiro de manera apacible, en el mismo dia que se viera con Yuki, pero a una hora mas tarde.

- así que si has ido después de todo a la cita con Yuki, dime que el edificio resulto ser un lindo "_love hotel" _

- BAKA! – dijo el con una sonrisa

- ¿me estas tratando de decir que desperdiciaste una oportunidad Con una mujer que esta dispuesta a todo contigo en una fría mañana de febrero? – Dijo inquisitivo Akira – tu no eres mi amigo –dijo recargándose en el sofá

Los dos rieron con ganas

- Me extraño que Makino le hablara a Rui ayer en la noche ¿Qué esta pensando Makino, Rui y mas importante que esta pasando en la cabeza de Tsukasa?

- sorpréndete, hasta donde se la misma Makino le pidió ayuda a Rui para Salir de la casa de Tsukasa – tras la mirada incrédula de Soujiro, Akira asintió – si Makino se quedo en la casa de Tsukasa cuando la sacaron de apartamento donde vivía, hasta donde se solo una noche, pero después hablo con Rui y se fue a un lugar que él le ofreció

- Entonces ¿Makino ha aceptado a Rui? ¿y Tsukasa, que ha pasado?

- cuando estaba buscando a Yuki, incluso le pregunte a el cualquier información, imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando el me dijo que estaba saliendo en ese momento de viaje a New York – contesto – con Shigeru

- esto cambia por completo las cosas – dijo Soujiro recargado en el sofá como Akira – ¿que pasara ahora entre ellos?

CONTINUARA….

Nda: (desahogo de una escritora frustrada) sabes que me paso con este capitulo? Convencida que seria algo fácil separar a la pareja T&T me puse a estudiar el dorama y el anime, además de leer unos cuantos fics, el anime y yo de nuevo nos peleamos, pero lo que si vi, es que separar a Makino de Domyoji es mas difícil de lo que pensé, quizá por que elegí una etapa muy tardía del dorama, digo prácticamente lo del puente es el inicio del final de sus problemas, o por lo menos la clave para que Rui se rinda, que en esta instancia seria lo mas importante, ya que después aun con la ventaja de que Domyoji de nuevo vuelve a lastimar a Makino (con la amnesia) Rui no intenta nada con ella, así que debía de elegir algo antes. Pero aun con todo ha sido mas difícil de lo que pense, (y no digamos mas cuando leí el manga (lei es vago aun estoy en el num 15) pero esto me esta desmoralizando jajajajaja) pero elegí un Makino&Hanasawa por que me encanta esa pareja (o tal vez solo Rui) jajajajajaja y eso no lo voy a cambiar asi que ABRAZE DESTINO QUE LO VOY A CAMBIAR! JUA JAU JUA JUAAAAAAAA! (Maldad pura… hasta a mi me dio miedo ;) )


	4. DOS CONTRA DOS Y CONTRA UNO MISMO

DOS CONTRA DOS, Y CONTRA ELLOS MISMOS

- Entonces ¿Makino ha aceptado a Rui? ¿y Tsukasa, que ha pasado?

- cuando estaba buscando a Yuki, incluso le pregunte a el cualquier información, imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando el me dijo que estaba saliendo en ese momento de viaje a New York – contesto – con Shigeru

- esto cambia por completo las cosas – dijo Soujiro recargado en el sofá como Akira – ¿que pasara ahora entre ellos?

Los chicos se quedaron callados, sentados en la zona VIP de los f4 ambos pensando cada quien en diferentes cosas y en las implicaciones que el comportamiento de sus amigos acarraría, aunque la verdad era que ninguno de los dos podía predecir que pasaría.

- Soujiro! – Dijo Makino con inusual alegría – ¿me vas a contar como te ha ido con Yuki? – dijo ella con una sonrisa contagiosa

- me perece que si – dijo el viéndola con perspicacia – ¿que te parece si salimos un rato Makino?

- um – asintió ella extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo, ya que de hecho había dicho aquello solo de broma, aun así lo siguió a donde la llevaba

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Entro al enorme vestíbulo de la casa de los Okawara, no se intímido en absoluto, aun con la enorme nave completamente revestida de marfil y lapislázuli, desde el piso hasta el techo, las magnificas obra de artes que colgaban de las pareces, de pintores clásicos, por alla impresionistas, por el otro lado y todo coronado con la enorme escalera en forma de serpiente que llegaba al piso superior quizá mas arriba que un edificio de tres pisos; Domyoji Tsukasa, no estaba nada intimidado, pues aunque en peligro de una ruina, su familia contaba con casas incluso mas grandes.

Estaba preparado por cualquier cosa y cualquier sorpresa y estaba ahí por una sola razón, terminar con el compromiso con Shigeru, sin perder la sociedad con su familia.

- ah! La feliz pareja ha llegado – exclamo con una falsa sonrisa Kaede Domyoji desde el otro lado del vestíbulo, caminando hacia su hijo y su novia

Tsukasa volteo a ver a Shigeru, pero ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no sabía nada de aquello

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Después de todo Yuki me mostró algo muy importante – dijo el mientras caminaba a lado de Makino

- ya veo – dijo ella

- ¿sabes Makino? Me extraño saber que le pediste ayuda a Rui para salir de casa de Tsukasa

- diciéndolo así, suena como su hubiera huido – dijo ella sonriendo

- tal parece que las cosas están cambiando

- ¿a que te refieres?

- vive de acuerdo a tus sentimientos – continuo el como si ella no hubiera dicho nada – nosotros te apoyaremos, no importa lo que decidas, eres amiga de todos, pero recuerda, solo tendrás una oportunidad

Soujiro se despidió de ella y la dejo en medio del campus de la Eitoku, con un nudo de emociones en el corazón, ¿Por qué la repuesta ahora no llegaba con la misma facilidad que antes? Antes no era una palabra, o un nombre, solo era un rostro, y en aquel momento no podía ver ninguno con claridad.

Se sentó casi de manera automática, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón con un kimono de maiko* puesto. Volteo a ver el pedazo de cielo que veía en esa salida de luz entre el techo y el barandal y así recargo su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, que no era nada mas que otro escalón: entonces se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba y sonrío, ese lugar siempre le daba tranquilidad era un lugar en donde podía estar y no estar a la vez.

Aquellas escaleras de emergencia siempre le habían dado a Makino un respiro, una libertad que en pocos lugares disfrutaba, en un principio era el único lugar donde había podido liberar la frustración que sentía de estar en una escuela como Eitoku, después fue el lugar donde podía comunicarse con su primer amor Hanasawa Rui, ahora era solo el lugar que mas tranquila la ponía.

"_quizá funcione"_ pensó y se paro del escalón y camino hacia en barandal alto de las escaleras de emergencia de Eituko y respiro profundo

- ¿que debo hacer? ¡QUIERO UNA SEÑAL! – Grito a todo pulmón

- ¿Qué tipo de señal? – oyó detrás suyo y volteo con premura…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ahora estaba animada y triste al mismo tiempo, era algo muy difícil de afrontar, había logrado de cierto modo su cometido, pero también había cedido cierta parte de su poder, solo quedaba poner la balanza a su favor pues de otro modo, sabia que perdería indudablemente, tomo su celular y uso la tecla de marcado rápido y espero un momento

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

No había duda, esa no era una señal, había oído dos voces y había visto dos figuras bajando las escaleras; Hanasawa Rui y Domyoji Tsukasa pero había sido solo su imaginación, aquello sirvió solo para confundirla mas, pues tal parecía que bien podría volver a enamorarse de su primer amor.

EL sonido de su celular la había sacado de sus cavilaciones casi con miedo, pero tomo el pequeño aparato y contesto

- Mochi mochi – exclamo

- _Tsukushi, hola soy Shigeru _

_- _um Shigeru-san ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo con nerviosismo

- _umm –_ negó –_ no te preocupes, nada grave, Tsukasa, me comento que ya no estas viviendo en ese edificio viejo donde estabas, y que Hanasawa Rui te había ofrecido una casa – _espero un momento a que la chica afirmara – _quisiera hablar contigo, a solas, es posible que me des tu nueva dirección?_

- um – asintió sin pensar del todo que estaba haciendo, solo se pregunto que era lo que Shigeru-San quería decirle

- _muy bien! Tengo al dirección, Ya ne! – _colgó, como siempre sin esperar a la persona del otro lado

- Igual que Domyoji – dijo viendo el celular su mano – tal vez se merezcan el uno al otro – dijo con un aire de enojo y melancolía al mismo tiempo

Camino de nuevo hacia el departamento donde vivía, Shigeru iría hacia allá y no era correcto hacerla esperar, camino con rapidez pero sin nada de deseo de ver a la chica, sabia que hablarían de Domyoji, e indudablemente ese era un tema que con aquella chica dolía. Gracias a su intervención y la de Nishida ella había decidido dar por terminada la relación con ese chico, así que volver sobre lo mismo no era algo que le gustara hacer, mas que nada, tenia que hacerse a la idea de que su relación con Domyoji tenia que terminar incluso en su corazón, cosa algo mas difícil.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Habían pasado mas de 4 horas y ella un no llegaba, típico de los de la clase alta, pensó Makino como si no tuviera mejor que hacer que esperarla pero su carácter le impedía portarse mal con ella cuando dieron casi las once ella ya se había dado por vencida y había preparado todo para ir a dormir, había guardado el Kotatsu y extendido el futon siempre preguntándose que querría Shigeru esta vez, se sentía tan agotada, alguna vez había oído que estar muy ocupado en las preocupaciones cansaba mas que correr o hacer algún ejercicio, pues si era cierto, ahora no lo dudaba, se recostó, con el deseo que el futon la absorbiera por completo, en aquel momento convertirse en un tatami parecía una gran idea

- ¿a quien se le ocurrió inventar el amor? – dijo para si, quizá el universo entero contesto "A MI NO!" cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió impidiéndole oír su repuesta

- Tsukushi! – dijo la chica entrando con una enorme bolsa en la mano – ah! Este es tu apartamento ahora – volteo de un lado a otro – mi armario es tres veces mas grande – dijo viéndolo con sorpresa

Makino la vio con un poco de fastidio, casi podía oír al F4 decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo

- bien, he traído un rico pastel para entretenernos – dijo ella con una sonrisa contagiosa – así podremos platicar con calma ¡ya pusiste tu futon! Que te parece si me quedo esta noche aquí? – dijo ella

Como siempre Shigeru no espero siquiera a que Makino dijera algo, apenas tuvo ese espacio de silencio y ya había ido a buscar platos para disfrutar el pastel, y había dejado su bolsa de mano.

- podríamos hacer como una de esas fiestas en pijama que hacen en los estados unidos!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Estaba solo en su habitación, era un poco extraño pues o estaba acostumbrado a tanta soledad, o será que los días que había pasado había tenido pegada a Shigeru, ella ahora por si misma se había alejado, ahora se sentía un poco solitario, gracioso para el era que esa chica empalagosa, realmente lo había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero mas que a nadie a quien extrañaba era a Makino, el casi nunca cumplía las promesas, pero en el fondo esperaba que al final los dos estuvieran juntos como el mismo decía que se pertenecían.

Se levanto de la cama, era verdad, ver a una persona no era buscarla, era solo verla, camino hacia la puerta

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Shigeru-san perdón… creí que vendrías mas temprano ya es algo tarde y…

- Oh si se me ha de haber olvidado, a la hora que te hable yo estaba en New York acabo de llegar

- Fuiste a New York? Genial! – eso le explico a ella su reciente ausencia

- así es fuimos el día de hoy Tsukasa y yo – dijo ella

- asi que se han ido juntos - Makino se quedo pasmada al oír que los dos habían ido juntos a New York, aunque también le impresiono que para ellos fuera así de fácil ir y venir de un lugar a otro

- te molesta? – Pregunto ella a la chica con una mirada fría – ¿creí que tú estabas feliz de que yo quedara con Domyoji?

- si lo estoy – dijo la chica algo confundida

- oi que Hanasawa Rui quiere salir contigo – dijo ella con alegría, - ¿imaginas que wai seria? Si tu y Hanasawa se quedaran justos y Tsukasa y yo también podríamos hacer una ceremonia doble

- como se te ocurre eso? – Exclamo Makino – además, tú y Domyoji se casaran pronto, yo…

- el compromiso se cancelo – dijo ella con seriedad viendo a la chica con la misma frialdad de antes – una idea de Tsukasa, veras, no quiere apresurar las cosas con nosotros, pero nuestras familias necesitan la sociedad de su familia y la mía así que propuso la cancelación con el fin de que nos conozcamos mejor y así nos casáramos cuando los dos quisiéramos

- ¡cancelaron el compromiso! – exclamo Makino con gran sorpresa

- así es – dijo ella – Tsukasa quiere que nuestro matrimonio sea autentico, quiere que… - dudo y volteo a ver a la chica, respiro profundo y dijo – lo cancelo por ti, sabe que tienes dudas sobre que hacer, y quiere que decidas sin que nuestro compromiso sea una traba para ello

- po… por que me dices eso Shigeru? – dijo ella desconcertada, mas que sorprendida por lo que la chica le dijo

- por que quiero a Tsukasa, de verdad, y creo que podría hacer que me ame, pero eso no pasar si te sigue esperando a ti, si tu no te decides ¡dime Tsukushi es verdad que quieres que el y yo estemos juntos! ¡DE VERDAD!

- Shigeru-san – dijo la chica sorprendida

-.¡dime la verdad Makino! – Dijo la chica tomándola de los hombros - ¡quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui? Tsukasa me dejara en cuanto lo elijas, ¿lo quieres?

- Shigeru – dijo ella con miedo – quisiera poder responderte – dijo ella derrotada – ahora, no lo se, antes era tan fácil, ahora no lo se, han pasado tantas cosas

- entonces, ¿quieres a Hanasawa-san? – dijo ella esperanzada - ¡ES MARAVILLOSO, DE ESE MODO TSUKASA SE QUEDARA CONMIGO! – dijo ella con total alegría sin pensar que Makino no había contestado nada, y continuo comiendo

"_dime la verdad Makino! ¡Quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui?" "dime la verdad Makino! ¡Quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui?" "dime la verdad Makino! ¡Quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui?" "dime la verdad Makino! ¡Quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui?" "dime la verdad Makino! ¡Quieres a Tsukasa, o a Rui?"_

Si ella tampoco lo sabía… ¿que podía hacer…?. Se quedo ella en silencio, sin saber que aquello le abría un agujero en el corazón de la persona que oía la conversación del otro lado de la pared de su apartamento.

CONTINUARA…

NDA: cuarto capitulo… al aire, o algo así, les esta gustando? ESPERO QUE SI así es, como notaron he cambiado un poquito a Shigeru, de hecho se perece un poco mas a la Shigeru del manga (que es donde he leído mas últimamente) y me gusta mas

Kimono de Maiko*: Para aquellos que conocen "memorias de una Geisha" el libro y no la película sabrán que primero, una Maiko es una aprendiz de Geisha y su Kimono, con el fin de hacer lucir a la Maiko es de los mas elaborados y pesados en la vida de una geisha, su obi llega a pesar entre 10 y 20kg, peso que lleva en la espalda, y el maquillaje es el mas elaborado y saturado así que mas o menos se imaginaran como se sentía en ese momento Makino Tsukushi y bueno… para lo que no, ya le he informado jajajajajaja


	5. GOLPE MORTAL

GOLPE MORTAL

La mañana había despuntado de una forma magnifica, el color azul sobre su cabeza, espolvoreado con nubes blanquecinas; el cantar de los pájaros y el sueva susurrar de la cuidad, incluso en un día de vela, una mañana así te llena de nuevo de energía.

Incluso en una noche de ardua cavilación teniéndote a ti como acusado y juez, es una mañana así, lo que te puede dar es tranquilidad; siempre que puedas apreciarlo. Muchas veces, no importa cuantas veces preguntas, ya sea a una pared o a una persona, o a ti mismo, la respuesta nunca llega, la repuesta esta en algún lugar, a veces un momento, a veces un sueño, a veces una aparición, pero casi siempre nunca llega cuando la buscas

- ah! Que hermosa mañana – exclamo Shigeru fuera de los apartamentos donde Makino vivía, se había estirado en todo lo alta que era y había sonreído, Makino también lo hizo, aunque no sabia por que – ha sido una noche estupenda ¿no lo crees?

- ano – se quedo pensando la chica en por que lo veía tan perfecto – creo que si – mintió

- bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego Makino – dijo despidiéndose sin esperar una respuesta

- siempre es así – dijo ella al ver como la chica se alejaba – no tiene remedio – Makino volvió sobre sus pasos, solo para comprobar que el departamento había sido correctamente cerrado, una vez comprobado salio fuera del edificio para ir a su escuela.

Sin darse cuenta habia mandado un pequeño deseo al cielo, ni siquiera los pensamientos se le habían formado en la cabeza, era mas bien esperar a que la rutina se cumpliera, pero no era solo eso, era como esperar que el día se viera mas completo y mas en su lugar, a como lo tenia ya en ese momento, y sin saber por que, al voltear a la entrada del apartamento agradecía que se hubiera cumplido su deseo minúsculo

- Ohayo! Tsukushi – dijo Hanasawa Rui en la estrada al edificio con una sonrisa

- OH Rui – exclamo ella con una alegría inesperada

- Veo que tuviste una visita – dijo el – acabo de ver a Okawara-san saliendo de aquí, así que espere ¿todo bien?

- Um – asintió – vino anoche, a contarme que ella y Domyoji han cancelado el compromiso – dijo con una mueca seria

- asi que ellos han logrado cancelar el compromiso – dijo el meditativo

Aunque oyó perfectamente el "asi es" de Makino, su mente había viajado a mil por hora, al momento en que había visto por primera vez a la misma chica eligiendo a Domyoji, la primera vez en que había entendido que ella no era mas una amiga para el. Sabía el lazo que unia a Makino y Tsukasa, sabia que seria algo muy difícil de romper, y saber que aquello se complicaba más con el hecho que el estuviera libre, no le gustaba en absoluto, pero ¿que podía hacer si la quería?

– ¿que te parece si salimos de viaje el día de hoy?- dijo el con su mirada enigmática tan común

- de viaje? – se quedo ella pasmada por lo que el decía

- si, imagino que has de extrañar a tus padres, ¿no te gustaría ir a verlos? – no quería alejarla de su amigo, solo, no quería hablar del tema y quería estar con ella – además hace un bonito día ¿que dices?

- pero y la escuela? – pregunto ella con premura

- ya has sido aceptada en la facultad de derecho, estos son los últimos días que te quedan, no te afectara, además vas conmigo ¿que dices? – dijo extendiendo su mano

Otra vez esa escena, el invitándola a seguirlo, ¿Por que estaba tan segura que de negarse el lo aceptaría?, que muy al contrario de Domyoji el le daría los buenos deseos si a Domyoji elegía, eso no afectaba su decisión, la confundía, no sabia que hacer, no se dejaba guiar por quien la mereciera mas o algo así, ella elegiría al que mas quería, y ahí estaba el problema, que ella misma no sabia quien era, solo pasaban por su mente el rostro de los dos chicos.

Podía recordar cuando estaba enamorada de Rui el principio y después cuando estuvo enamorada de Domyoji, pero algo había cambiado en ambos casos, la primera vez con Rui fue el sentimiento paternal de tener al alguien que la defendiera en la escuela, algo que no había tenido hasta entonces, y con el chico arrogante era su entrega incondicional sus arranques de ira unidos a las muestras de cariño, como golpes y caricias en el mismo segundo como gritos y susurros de amor en el corazón. Pero algo se había roto, y no sabía cuando había sido, en ambos casos algo se había roto, esta vez era como una nueva vez para los dos, y ahí estaba el dilema.

- Um – asintió ella - esta bien vayamos

El deportivo arranco con premura, Makino pegada al asiento lo más que podía, la velocidad no siempre la ponía tranquila, no desconfiaba de Hanasawa Rui, pero un auto en movimiento veloz, siempre era algo con lo que había que tener precaución, veia al frente nada mas como si temiera que al hacerlo el carro perdiera el control por si solo, fue cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, la cual estaba arrugando la falda que vestía ese día, volteo a ver al poseedor de esa mano.

- no te preocupes – dijo Rui – es verdad que voy rápido, pero jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte

- Rui – dijo ella tímida

- y no es una promesa, es la única verdad, jamás podría hacer algo que te hiciera daño

Los padres de Makino no se habían mudado tan lejos de lo que se podía suponer pero el viaje aun así no era tan sencillo, sin embargo después de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Rui ella estaba mucho mas tranquila, después de todo no tenia por que desconfiar de aquel chico, después de lo que el le había dicho ella estaba mas tranquila, volteo a verle, había duda paro también felicidad y el le devolvió la mirada, aunque esta estaba cargada de amor y seguridad, algo que la intimido un poco, pero sin esfuerzo sonrío

Quizá unos cuarenta minutos después de salir, casi sin previo aviso pero con la precaución debida, Hanasawa Rui detuvo en coche en la entrada de una magnifica casa a las orillas de la carretera, se bajo del coche y entro en la casa, y quizá quince minutos después salía con una bolsa en la mano, misma que deposito en el asiento trasero, sin decir una palabra volvió arrancar ante la mirada de duda de Makino.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en total silencio hasta que llegaron a aquel pueblo pesquero donde ahora vivían los Makino.

Rui detuvo el coche en un mirador antes de tocar el pueblo y estaciono, mientras la chica seguía con duda sus movimientos.

- seguro te saque de casa antes de que desayunaras- dijo el

- bueno, la verdad es que ni Shigeru ni yo desayunamos nada. – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco pues ahora su estomago respondía de manera mas afirmativa y sonora la pregunta del joven

- eso imagine – tomo el paquete que había sacado de la casa a la que llego – compre un pequeño desayuno, ¿te parece que lo tomemos aquí?

Ella asintió y bajo del coche al mismo tiempo que el

Era un mirador en forma de media luna a las orillas de la carretera, el piso era adoquinado y tenia un hermoso barandal tallado de madera que delimitaba el espacio para evitar caer al precipicio, del otro lado del barandal se veía el pueblo al que iban, pequeño y sin muchas ostentosidades, pero sumamente hermoso al fin y al cabo. Makino podía ver las hermosas casas de arquitectura tradicional japonesa con sus techos inclinados a dos aguas, todas a penas disimiladas por la flora del lugar.

El aire salado del mar la acaricio y el lejano sonido de coches y barcos unido a las olas del mar del pacifico la adormeció en un ensueño.

Un coche a gran velocidad pasó detrás de ellos dejando una estela de aire, Makino oyó como enfrenaba con un poco de descontrol, pero al voltear ya no estaba, mas sin embargo la alejo de sus cavilaciones por un rato

- es hermoso – dijo ella

- si lo es – contesto a su lado – ven vamos a sentarnos a desayunar

Aquel era un hermoso mirador, pero paradójicamente no contaba con bancas ni nada donde comer, Makino volteo ver al chico de la misma forma interrogante que lo había hecho durante todo el día, pero el estaba ya estirando una manta encima del cofre del auto para invitarla a sentarse ahí, Makino no sabia de donde había salido pero aquello le extraño.

- Akira y Soujiro me informaron que al tener un hermoso auto deportivo debía tener una manta por si algún día llevaba una chica – dijo viéndola – debo confesar que al principio ingenuamente creí que era para cubrirse del frío pero ahora capto la idea general – dijo el con un pequeño sonrojo

- ano – dijo Makino también cayendo en la idea de aquellos dos, sonrojándose igual lo que hizo que Rui riera más

- pero hoy solo será la mesa de este pequeño picnic – dijo el aun sonriente, la chica le respondió del mismo modo y se sentó al lado de el cuando el lo hizo – espero te guste lo que compre –dijo mientras lo sacaba

Aquel era un delicioso desayuno de omelet, jugo natural y frutas, que aun con el día un poco frió que les llegaba, estaba mas que bien recibido, ninguno de los dos platicaba solo comían y veían hacia la bahía con total tranquilidad.

- es hermoso – repitió la afirmación Rui – el sonido del mar es muy tranquilizante

- si – contesto Tsukushi - ¿te gusta el mar Rui?

- no particularmente cuando era niño sufrí autismo, así que casi no me sacaban de casa, ahora todo el mundo lo usa para citas de amor y eso, convirtiéndolo en el trasfondo de una noche de lujuria, así que no es mucho de mi agrado

- ¿tu… sufriste autismo? – pregunto sorprendida pues no lo sabia

- así es – dijo el con total despreocupación – de hecho aprender violín, jugar con Tsukasa y ellos y conocer a Shizuka fue lo que me curo… vez! No solo de Tsukasa no sabes muchas cosas – sonrío, la chica lo imito con un poco mas de pena – y a ti Tsukushi, ¿te gusta el mar?

- desde la secundaria no vengo, la situación de mi familia no me lo permite, pero si, cuando veníamos nos divertíamos mucho jugaba con mi hermano y bromeábamos con papa, en muchos sentidos la apoca antes de entrar a Eitoku era de las mas felices

- de verdad? – dijo reflexivo Rui – que mal es pensar asi, por que si tu no hubieras ido a la Eitoku, definitivamente esa seria una de mis peores épocas – la chica se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario – me alegra mucho conocerte Tsukushi, habrás sido fastidiosa al inicio, pero era por que no te conocíamos, la verdad eres una gran persona. – la chica se sonrojo ante el cumplido y bajo la mirada - Será mejor que nos vayamos debemos ir a ver a tus padres, debo decirles que quiero casarme contigo – dijo de forma seria

- Hanasawa Rui! – exclamo sorprendida la chica

- solo bromeaba – exclamo de forma traviesa

Llegar al pueblo, aparcar, y llegar al a casa de sus padres fue algo sencillo, comparado con descubrir que los padres de la chica tenían graves problemas económicos.

- Como que no puedes pescar! – pregunto Makino a su padre

- Tu padre sufre de Vértigo no puede navegar – contesto su madre – hasta ahora hemos sobrevivido con el alga marina que recolectamos, pero no tenemos dinero

Las discusiones en la casa de los Makino continuaron por un rato, de haberse enterado de la precaria situación de sus padres hasta sus movimientos mas que provechosos, pues habían pedido prestamos a diestra y siniestra en aquel pueblo argumentando como garantía el noviazgo de su hija con el heredero de las empresas Domyoji, a lo cual a ellos no les causo nada de gracia saber que ella ya no andaba con el, mala suerte de Makino ellos se enteraron de que al parecer Rui la seguía y eso volvió a subirles los ánimos, al final Makino volvía estar entre la espada y la pared gracias a su familia, pero no podía renunciar a ayudarla. Así lo que había empezado como un viaje de descanso termino como una imposición para Makino de ayudar a su familia, y de la nada se encontraba en la situación de quedarse en aquel pueblo hasta pagar las deudas.

- estas segura Makino – dijo Rui a punto de despedirse de ella – tu sabes…

- lo se – dijo ella – pero es mi familia y debo de ver por nosotros por mi cuenta, con todo, muchas gracias Rui – dijo inclinándose

- yo quería sacarte de tus preocupaciones y pasa esto, lo siento Makino

- Shinpai shinai de (no te preocupes) – dijo ella – te lo agradezco de verdad

- esta bien – dijo el acercándose un poco a ella

- Makino! – gritaron a sus espaldas

El ni siquiera había intentando darle un beso, al menos no el la boca, o… eso parecía. Pero como si hubiera habido un hechizo en ellos dos para evitar su acercamiento, èl simplemente había aparecido al lado suyo, ni uno de los dos lo había sentido o notado o algo; ahí estaba Domyoji Tsukasa viéndolos a ambos con seriedad

- Domyoji – exclamo con miedo

- respóndeme, quieres estar con Rui – dijo el con un hilo de tristeza - ¿te has enamorado de Rui?

Otra vez la pregunta, ¿por que la gente se empeñaba en enterarse de sus sentimientos? incluso sus padres, todo mundo preguntándole que sentía por su amigo… ¿amigo? Que se supone que debía contestar, por que se supone que debía contestar

Entonces otro murmullo inundo el lugar, mas que solo un murmullos eran reclamos y palabras fuertes, ella volteo con premura y vio con miedo como una gran cantidad de gente se acercaba a los tres ¿Por qué era aquello?

- usted es Domyoji Tsukasa verdad – dijo un señor acercándose el chico de cabellos rizado

- y tu que quieres binbo-nin – exclamo Domyoji alejándose del hombre

- ¡no me mientes tu eres Domyoji Tsukasa! Lo vi en la televisión!– Dijo el señor esta vez en tono amenazador – usted debe pagarnos lo que nos deben

- pero que – dijo el desconcertado mientras la gente acorralaba a Domyoji y a Hanasawa contra la pared

- No esperen – dijo Makino tratando de alejar a la gente de los chicos pues había entendido que ellos venían a cobrar la deuda de su familia – esperen yo voy…

Paro nadie la escucho, y poco a poco la fueron alejando se los chicos hasta donde podría ser peligroso, de hecho solo Hanasawa y Domyoji pudieron ver como Makino era empujada con violencia hacia la orilla de la construcción donde la familia de Makino vivía y peor aun, ellos había visto que el piso a partir de ahí estaba a un metro y medio de altura, y ella estaba cayendo irremediablemente de espaldas lo cual podría ocasionarles serias herirás, ambos se lanzaron por Makino en un impulso antes de que cayera, el tiempo y rapidez impediría decir quien la salvo de un golpe seguro, lo único seguro es que los tres cayeron…

CONTINUARA…

Feliz dia del Amor y la amistad

Unos anuncios, primero perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi obstinación esta temporada estuvo grande, primero me aficione por el Yaoi y después empecé a escribir el capitulo mas actualizado de tres de mis historias y un one shot, y decidí no publicar hasta que los cuatro documentos estuvieran listos, El one shot, disculpen la frase, me costo un ovario terminarlo, el capitulo de causas y efectos me causo problemas con la angustia de Azula y de Tohp, el capitulo de un minuto tarde me saco canas verdes en la parte del picnic, y mi sueño… jaja creo que fue el menos dramático de todos pero ya están los 4 espero les haya gustado

LO SE… muy copiado del dorama aunque con claras diferencias, que les puedo decir, creí que no debía simplemente desaparecer Domyoji pero es justo aquí donde viene lo bueno jojojojojjojojo ^o^ ^o^


	6. UNA ELECCION, JAMAS A LA LIGERA

UNA ELECCION, JAMAS A LA LIGERA

La textura del piso la había absorbido por completo, como si danzara entre y dentro de las lozas del piso, su imaginación se había transbordado a un punto en que ya no recordaba como había llegado ahí, ¿que tenia de importante el como hacían aquellas lozas en la cuestión que tenia frente suyo? Rui y Tsukasa, vio de nuevo el final del pasillo, quería por todos los medios entender como había llegado a aquella posición entre ellos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rui y sus piernas en el estomago de Tsukasa, había sentido el tiron, por dios! Maldito tiron, sintió como la habían alejado del borde, aunque no podía recordar quien había sido, después una vuelta rápida provocada por el jalon anterior, y luego la sensación de caer al vacío, todo el miedo de su cuerpo en unas milésimas de segundo. No hubo dolor, no para ella al menos, pero ambos chicos habían perdido la conciencia, inmediatamente después del golpe

Ahora ella estaba en el pasillo de espera del hospital, mientras que en sus oídos se seguían oyendo las sirenas y ella seguía viendo al paramédico diciéndole que podía acompañarlos, pero en el momento en que vio a las dos ambulancias con las puertas abiertas y la gente esperando que subiera a alguna de las dos, su mundo se paralizo, se quedo viendo como las ambulancias arrancaban sabiendo que la verdadera emergencia eran los chicos y no que ella eligiera con quien ir.

- Makino! – gritaron desde la entrada Akira Mimasaka y Soujiro Nishikado con una sonrisa preocupada

- Mimasaka-san Nishikado-san que bueno que llegaron

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Nishikado abordando del tema de inmediato

- Aun no lo se, están evaluándolos – dijo ella preocupada

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunto esta vez Mimasaka

- ellos evitaron que yo me cayera de un precipicio, pero los tres caímos de espaldas yo encima de ellos por eso no me paso nada – dijo ella consternada - ¡fue mi culpa!

- Tranquila – dijo Soujiro poniendo una mano en su hombro – no estamos culpándote

- es verdad – dijo Mimasaka – seguro que esos chicos creyeron que del otro lado había una piscina o algo y decidieron echarse un chapuzón

Los tres dibujaron una débil sonrisa en sus labios, pues seguían preocupados por la salud de sus amigos, pero deseaban que todo saliera bien, disfrutaron de aquellos segundos sin preocupación, los cuales fueron interrumpidos cuando el doctor de ambos chicos llegaba a donde ellos

- ¿son ustedes amigos o parientes de Hansawa Rui y Domyoji Tsukasa?

Los tres contuvieron la respiración al unísono, lo que para el doctor significo un gran si, aun así espero que alguno asintiera al menos y así hizo Soujiro

- bien – sonrío – los chicos están bien, por suerte no sufrieron de nada serio; el joven Hanasawa sufrió una fractura en la pierna izquierda, será cosa de un yeso por unos dos meses y estará bien, en el Joven Domyoji solo ha sufrido una contusión en el cráneo, el escáner muestra que no hay ninguna hemorragia o algo de que preocuparse, tendrán que quedarse algunos días en observación pero lo peor ya ha pasado

- ¿podremos pasar a verlos? –pregunto Akira

- por supuesto, ya han sido trasladados a una habitación para que descansen, pero debo avisar que ambos aun están dormidos por los tranquilizantes, por lo que creo que mañana seria un día mas idóneo para verlos – dijo el tratando de disuadirlos al parecer

- si a usted no le molesta tampoco a nosotros – dijo Nishikado-san al traducir la desesperación de Makino por ver… bueno a alguno de ellos

- bien – dijo el doctor – Hanasawa Rui esta en la habitación 305 y Domyoji Tsukasa 306 justo enfrente, solo sugiero que no demoren mucho – dijo mientras se retiraba

- vamos Makino hay que ir a ver a esos cabeza de chorlito – dijo Soujiro dándole un pequeño empujón a la muchacha, pero ella no había movido un solo músculo de su posición

305… 306… ahí estaba todo el asunto, por eso, como ahora no podía moverse a ningún lado, aunque nadie la estuviera presionando, para ella era como tener que decidirse por fin, y no sabia que hacer, era difícil para ella decirle si a uno y no a otro, como si fuera tan normal, le preocupaba ver la reacción del rechazado, la alegría del elegido la emocionaba, pero dar el primer paso, era el mas difícil de todos, pero no era como si ya se hubiese decidido…

Vio a Soujiro y a Nishikado tomo un respiro y camino hacia la habitación del chico que mas le preocupaba, de manera imperativa torció la perilla y entro en la habitación cerrando detrás de si sin esperar que alguno de ellos la siguiera

Jiro y Akira se quedaron helados…

- tu se lo dirás? – pregunto Akira

- estas loco? – Contesto Soujiro – ¿un piedra papel o tijeras? – dijo el

- voto por que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana – dijo Akira y al mismo tiempo los chicos se sentaron en las bancas donde estaban y suspiraban al unísono.

+o+o+o+o+o

La habitación, como cualquier cuarto de hospital estaba completamente iluminada, ella veía hacia la ventana que estaba completamente cerrada y cubierta por suaves cortinas blancas, volteo a ver a la cama donde el chico aun descansaba o estaba influenciado aun por los sedantes, con cautela camino hacia la cama y se sentaba en la silla mas próxima.

Oyó un grito en el pasillo el cual reconocía de inmediato, sonrío, ya había llegado Shigeru eso era seguro.

Acerco su silla un poco más a la cama del hospital y recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del mullido colchón donde reposaba el chico.

- espero que no te moleste que este aquí Rui – dijo con un suspiro, viéndolo desde su lugar, observo como un mechón castaño acariciaba sus ojos y su nariz – "seguramente, te dará cosquillas aun dormido" – pensó estirando su mano y retirando el cabello de su cara, sin saber por que, se quedo complacida con el resultado – "¿que estoy haciendo?" – su cara se sonrojo y volteo a todos lados de la habitación como si esperara que alguien la hubiera visto, pero al comprobar lo contrario se relajo de nuevo y volvió a recargarse sobre su mano y en esta su cabeza, dejando su mano libre aun cerca del rostro de Rui

De nuevo ese cansancio más bien causado por el estrés y la preocupación la gobernó, sin darse cuanta y en contra de su propia voluntad fue dejándose llevar por el sueño quedando curiosamente apacible donde estaba, de momento ya no sintió nada mas que el volar de su conciencia y sus sueños, los cuales eran curiosamente tranquilos, quizá, solo para desatar el final de la tormenta.

+o+o+o+o+o

Cuando abrió los ojos el techo aun se veía borroso, había esperado un poco con los ojos cerrados a que estos se acostumbraran a la luz, pero cuando por fin los abrió no parecía que hubiera sido suficiente. Casi todo su cuerpo sufría por dos cosas, el frío y el dolor. Todo, menos su mano la cual estaba curiosamente siendo dulcemente presionada y calentada por otra.

Se quedo pasmado viendo a quien sostenía su mano con delicadeza, contemplando la imagen de ella apoyada en la cama aun dormida, aun se le veía agotada y tal vez nada cómoda. Pero verla ahí, con su mano apenas apoyada sobre la suya lo hizo muy feliz, extremadamente feliz.

Después, el temor, no sabia que había pasado con Tsukasa, temió, pero pensó, que quizá el estaba menos herido y por ello, ella estaba junto a el y no junto al de cabello rizado, eso lo aterro y algo que el no aguantaba era la duda, tenia que despejarlo.

- Makino – susurro con calma – Makino – la chica empezó a moverse sobre su regazo

- Rui – dijo sin dudar, algo que a el le emociono - ¿como te sientes?

- algo adolorido pero bien – contesto el con la voz algo pastosa – ¿como esta Tsukasa?

- recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero al parecer no le paso nada grave, tiene la cabeza dura – dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa

- de eso no hay duda – respondió con la misma sonrisa de ella – ¿esta bien que estés aquí? ¿No se enojara el? - la mirada interrogante de Makino lo invito a continuar - el que estés aquí y no con el, no es algo que a el le guste mucho – dijo con solemnidad

- según me ha contado Soujiro mientras dormías, Tsukasa aun no cobra el conocimiento

- ¿Como, no has ido a verlo? – dijo sorprendido

- no – contesto ella sin contrariedad – me he quedado aquí toda la noche

- ¿no iras a verlo? –continuo el

- podríamos ir, en cuanto te sientas mejor – contesto ella aun con el gesto somnoliento, acomodándose de nuevo en la posición que había conservado toda la noche

Sentado con las manos sobre su regazo, viendo a la chica que amaba, una sensación extraña invadió al joven Hanasawa, las vibraciones de su corazón habían enloquecido en ese momento, entre el asombro de la incredulidad y la adrenalina de la emoción, verla ahí dispuesta a quedarse a su lado y no correr a los brazos del pelinegro, incluso sintió pena por su amigo, pero que podía hacer, estaba embelesado en la imagen de Makino Tsukushi con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo durmiendo pacíficamente, se sintió mal por su amigo solo un momento, pero a pesar de ello y de su simpatía, aquel era su momento, y estaba mas que dichoso.

+o+o+o+o+o

- no - dijo ahogando la carcajada - debiste de haber visto a Tsubaki-sama roja del coraje diciéndonos que de querer un Pay de manzana solo era cosa de pedirlo y tendríamos treinta de ellos para cada uno si queríamos - termino Soujiro riendo otra vez

- no nos habíamos metido en una pelea tan violenta hasta el año pasado - dijo también Akira con el semblante mas que alegre

Los cuatro ocupantes rieron con ganas libremente, estaban contando una experiencia de quizá hace unos cinco años, sobre como el f4 se había peleado por una rebanada de Pay de manzana que había visto sobre la mensa de servicio de la mansión Hanasawa, una pelea donde al final y a pesar de sus esfuerzos la rebanada había terminado destrozada sin que ninguno de los cuatro pudieran siquiera probarla.

el chirrido metálico distrajo sus atenciones hacia la entrada de la habitación, revelando antes ellos a un Hanasawa Rui siendo conducido por Makino en una silla de ruedas del hospital, la silla dejaba en una posición horizontal la fracturada pierna del castaño mas a un así el tenia un semblante bastante relajado y alegre, incluso saludo a todos con una sonrisa, ella por su parte destilaba nervios por cada poro de su piel, si no era por su lento caminar, o por las sudorosas manos que tomaban la silla o por el simple hecho que se veía temblorosa y pálida desde que salio de la habitación del joven castaño.

- Rui - exclamo con una gran sonrisa Tsukasa desde su cama - creo que me veo mejor que tu de bata

- baka -contesto este al tiempo que oía como Makino respiraba más tranquilamente.

Y es que incluso la inseguridad de Makino por todos esos minutos, también lo habían puesto nervioso a el (aunque no había dejado que se notara) sobre los sentimientos de la muchacha, después de todo, ella aun no le decía que lo había elegido

- ajajá - río Soujiro, desde un extremo de la habitación, sentado cómodamente en el brazo del sofá de esta - tal vez la próxima vez que te eches un clavado, decidas confirmar que haya agua a bajo tu también Tsukasa

Todo el cuarto rio con ganas ante el comentario, felices de las experiencia que dos días a tras los tenían al borde de un ataque, y en peligro de una fea lesión a dos de ellos.

Domyoji Tsukada dejo de reírse, posando su mirada fría, en la chica que conducía a su amigo en la silla de ruedas, todos lo notaron y voltearon a ver a ambos chicos expectantes, cuando Makino reparo en el ambiente pesado que se había formado en el cuarto del de cabello rizado, podía sentir como el aire podía cortarse con una navaja y la mirada del chico pesaba como cien kilos de pescado fresco en la espalda, y apenas se podía respirar como si también esta apestara.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí de nuevo con el inicio del final, siiiii el inicio del final de esta historia espero aun me sigan**

**Quiero aprovechar para en este capitulo agradecer a mis fans (mis fans jajajajajaj XD**)

Sigo con lo mismo publicando tres actualizaciones al mismo tiempo jajajajaj asi que perdón por la espera

Brenda: muchas gracias fuiste la primera en creer en esta historia y seguirla y eso me alegra mucho, espero me sigas

Jenny lie: tank you for you review, ammm I'm really sorry but i can't translate this fan fic to English, y wan do it but I don't really good spoken and write in English, but I say you again if you know someone can do it I don't have any problem whit that

Sofi: gracias por tu review contestando tus dudas, no veo problema con avisarte cuando publique una actualización pero necesito tu mail, como aquí no nos dejan publicar nuestro mail, te propongo algo (que también resuelve tu otra duda) si escribo yaoi, pero hay un problemilla, he decidido publicar mis yaoi solo en la pagina Amor Yaoi (aunque aquí tengo 2 jiji), y mis yaoi son solo de Fma, no me puedo imaginar a ninguno de los F4 siendo gays, mucho menos a Tsukasa o Rui que seria de los que llegaría a escribir, pero si te interesa el genero y fma mi perfil en amor yaoi punto com es Zutto_hui y mi mail completo esta en el fic llamado "Quiza hoy y mañana" te invito a leerlo y a seguirme en amor_yaoi si te interesa claro

Usakochiba01: gracias por tu review, creo que has notado que soy una seguidora de la historia de "tu final, mi comienzo" aaah me encanta, y por tanto estoy feliz de que te este gustando mi historia, bueno espero asi siga siendo XD

AMMMMM son todas jijijij hasta el proximo capitulo que creo que ya saben que pasa, y después el GAME OVER! (ASI SE LLAMA EL CAPITULO XD)


End file.
